thomas_bfandomcom-20200215-history
Ice Age: The Meltdown (Disney print)
If News Corporation/21st Century Fox (including 20th Century Fox/Blue Sky Studios) had ever been acquired by The Walt Disney Company back in 1992 instead of being acquired by it on March 20, 2019, Ice Age: The Meltdown would've looking something like this: DVD Opening (Single-Disc Edition) # 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment Logo (1997-2009 (Full Screen DVD)/2006-2009 (Widescreen DVD)) # Peter Pan: Platinum Edition Preview # "Coming Soon to Theaters" (1999-2006 (Full Screen DVD)/2006 (Widescreen (Widescreen DVD)) # Ratatouille Teaser # The Simpsons Movie Extended Sneak Peek # "Coming Soon to Own on DVD" (2005 (Full Screen DVD)/2006 (Widescreen (Widescreen DVD)) # Cinderella III: A Twist in Time Preview # The Little Mermaid III Preview # "Now Available to Own on DVD" (2005 (Full Screen DVD)/2006 (Widescreen (Widescreen DVD)) # Home Alone: Special Edition Preview # DVD Menu # THX Logo (Tex) # Navy Blue Warning (2004) (Full Screen (Full Screen DVD)/Widescreen (Widescreen DVD)) # FBI Anti-Piracy Warning Screen (2005) (Full Screen (Full Screen DVD)/Widescreen (Widescreen DVD)) # 20th Century Fox Logo (1994-2009) (Full Screen (Full Screen DVD)/Widescreen (Widescreen DVD)) # Blue Sky Studios Logo (2005-2009; Ice Age: The Meltdown Variant) (Full Screen (Full Screen DVD)/Widescreen (Widescreen DVD)) DVD Opening (2-Disc Collector's Edition DVD: Disc 1) # 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment Logo (2006-2009) # Peter Pan: Platinum Edition Preview # "Coming Soon to Theaters" (2006) # Ratatouille Teaser # The Simpsons Movie Extended Sneak Peek # "Coming Soon to Own on DVD" (2006) # Cinderella III: A Twist in Time Preview # The Little Mermaid III Preview # "Now Available to Own on DVD" (2006) # Home Alone: Special Edition Preview # DVD Menu # THX Logo (Cavalcade) # Navy Blue Warning (2004) # FBI Anti-Piracy Warning Screen (2005) # 20th Century Fox Logo (1994-2009) # Blue Sky Studios Logo (2005-2009; Ice Age: The Meltdown Variant) DVD Menus Single-Disc Edition: Main Menu * Play * Scene Selection * Cool Stuff (Bonus Features) * Set Up * Sneak Peeks 2-Disc Collector's Edition (Disc 1): Main Menu * Play * Scene Selection * Bonus Features * Set Up * Sneak Peeks Single-Disc Edition/2-Disc Collector's Edition (Disc 1): Scene Selection # What a Good Game # Storytime # Doomsday # The Flood is Coming! # Traffic Jam # Just One Acorn # The Last Mammoth # Miscreants # Three Possums # Playing Dead # On Thin Ice # Tons of Fun # Family Ties # Big Butt # Facing the Fear # Ultimate Sacrifice # Balancing Act # Fire King # Food Glorious Food # Minefield # The Dam Breaks # To Life! # Heaven's Gate # End Titles Single-Disc Edition: Cool Stuff (Bonus Features) * Audio Commentaries * No Time for Nuts * Crash and Eddie Stunts * The Animation Director’s Chair * Meet Crash and Eddie * Meet Ellie * Lost Historical Films * Scrat’s Piranha Smackdown Sound Effects Lab * Outtake Prank * Silly Sid and John Leguizamo * Music Montage * Sloth Dancing To Sid’s Sing-Along * Marketing the Meltdown * Ice Age Arcade * DVD-ROM Features * Register Your DVD Single-Disc Edition/2-Disc Collector's Edition (Disc 1): Audio Commentaries * Director Commentary by Carlos Saldanha * Crew Commentary Single-Disc Edition: Crash and Eddie Stunts * Play All * Lava's Leap * Dungball Dribble * Peace Out Duel Single-Disc Edition: Scrat’s Piranha Smackdown Sound Effects Lab * Animals * Car Noises * Classic Cartoons * Human Noises * Musical Instruments Single-Disc Edition: Ice Age Arcade * The Ice Age Factoid Meltdown * Sid's Soccer Challenge * Where's Your Buddy * Video Game Memory Challenge 2-Disc Collector's Edition (Disc 1): Bonus Features * Introduction by ??? * Audio Commentaries * 5.1 Surround Sound Effects Mix * Register Your DVD 2-Disc Collector's Edition (Disc 1): Bonus Features * Introduction by ??? * Audio Commentaries * 5.1 Surround Sound Effects Mix * Register Your DVD Single-Disc Edition/2-Disc Collector's Edition (Disc 1): Set Up * Audio Options * Subtitles * THX Optimizer Single-Disc Edition/2-Disc Collector's Edition (Disc 1): Audio Options * English (Dolby Digital 5.1) * French (Dolby Digital 2.0) * Spanish (Dolby Digital 2.0) Single-Disc Edition/2-Disc Collector's Edition (Disc 1): Subtitles * English for the Hearing Impaired * French * Spanish * OFF Single-Disc Edition/2-Disc Collector's Edition (Disc 1): Sneak Peeks 2-Disc Collector's Edition (Disc 2): Main Menu Blu-Ray Menus Trivia